


Future In Front Of Us

by TerminalMiraculosis



Series: Weblena Week (Sept 2020) [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Weblena Week 2020, weblena wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalMiraculosis/pseuds/TerminalMiraculosis
Summary: Webby and Lena take a moment of respite during their wedding reception.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: Weblena Week (Sept 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Future In Front Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Done for day six of [Weblena Week 2020](https://weblenaweek.tumblr.com/): You're Good Enough! Spiritual successor to [this engagement fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471533) I did for the unofficial Weblena Week back in March.

Upbeat pop music blasted through the mansion’s ballroom as Webby twirled around, her gown swishing as she did stupid dances with her brothers. Even now, a solid decade after she’d met them, they still stuck to their signature theme, each one wearing a different colored bowtie that splashed against the black of their tuxedos.

The song faded out, and Webby collapsed onto Louie’s shoulder in rolling laughter as Dewey struck a finishing pose, Huey rolling his eyes fondly off to the side.

“You guys are the best brothers ever,” Webby said.

“You’re the best  _ sister _ ever,” Dewey returned. 

“You’re all ridiculous,” Louie said, as if he hadn’t been right there with them a few seconds ago. “I’m gonna go get more refreshments. Tell you what, Scrooge may have some problems, but he knows how to throw a party. Congrats again, Webs.”

“You too!” Webby said. “Uh, I mean, thanks!”

He let out a single muffled snicker, then turned and slipped into the crowd, heading over where the pastries were. She caught her Granny’s proud eyes from across the room where she was talking with Della, Scrooge, and the Sabrewings, and gave her a smile before turning back to Dewey and Huey.

“Did you guys happen to see where Lena ran off to?” Webby asked, twisting her ring subconsciously.

Dewey shrugged, and Huey let out a thoughtful hum.

“She was with me and Violet a while ago, but that’s the last I’ve seen of her,” Huey said.

Webby nodded, and spied Violet over by the refreshments table, talking with an animated Boyd. Louie was just joining them, making some comment that caused Violet to regard him flatly and Boyd to burst into laughter. But there was no sign of Lena.

“I think I know where she went,” Webby said after a moment. “I’m gonna go track her down. You guys have fun.”

“I’m always fun,” Dewey said.

Webby left them to it, maneuvering her way through the crowd and out of the ballroom. It didn’t take her long to find Lena, the many layers of Webby’s dress rustling together as she walked out onto the nearby balcony. “Lena?”

Lena turned, the evening sky serving as the perfect backdrop to her face as the light from the mansion spilled onto her cheeks. She smiled, and Webby still couldn’t get over how good she looked in that suit. “Hey, Webby.”

“Whatcha doing out here?” Webby asked. “Taking a break?”

Lena nodded. “You can go back to the party if you want, I’m alright.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to leave you alone.” She frowned. “Unless you want to be alone?”

“No, no, you can stay if you really want,” Lena said. “I just thought you’d want to go spend time with the others. I may not be much of a party person, but I know you love them. It’s your  _ wedding, _ after all.”

Webby slotted her hand into Lena’s. “It’s your wedding too.”

Lena chuckled. “You’re going to let your brothers eat all the cake while you’re gone?”

“They’re your brothers too.”

Lena blinked, then groaned. “Ugh, god, they are, aren’t they?”

Webby giggled. “Yep. But I don’t need cake. You’re good enough.”

“I’m better than cake?” Lena raised an eyebrow. “Wow, you really  _ do _ love me.”

“Oh, shut up,” Webby said through her laughter. “Keep teasing me and cake will retake its throne as my most loved thing.”

“I didn’t realize it was so contentious,” Lena said. “Just out of curiousity, where does Louie rank?”

Webby elbowed her. “That’s not fair and you know it. All my brothers are the absolute worst and I love them to pieces.” She hooked her arm into Lena’s. “But not like I love you.”

“And not like you love cake.”

“Lena!” Webby cried. “You’re supposed to say you love me back!”

“Do I really need to say it?” Lena asked. “You’re my wife now.”

“Yeah, I… yeah,” Webby said. “God, that’s crazy, isn’t it?”

“For real. Remember how long it took for us to even call each other girlfriends?” Lena chuckled. “But for the record, I do love you. Way more than cake.”

“I know,” Webby said, leaning into her. 

“Did you want to go back inside?” Lena asked.

“Not really.”

“Me neither.” 

Lena breathed against her. Webby could feel her magic. She always could, to an extent, resonating deep inside her—but it was heightened when they touched, a familiar, reassuring tingle that bounced between their souls, tying them together. Webby focused, and sent a little ping of magic over to Lena. Lena squeezed her hand in return, sending a ping back, a little metaphysical pulse that tickled at Webby’s sixth sense. 

Webby’s smile warmed, and the two of them stayed there, together as one on the balcony, watching the sun slowly retreat below the horizon, painting the sky pink and orange, as the muffled sounds of the wedding reception leaked out of the mansion behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want, you can find me over at tumblr at [webby-vanderslap](https://webby-vanderslap.tumblr.com/).


End file.
